


In A Sentimental Solitude

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: By all accounts Jet's doing better, but there's a silence on his ship that he can't seem to shake.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	In A Sentimental Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)
> 
> I'm cheating a little ~~again~~ and combining the prompts for the last couple days since I wasn't able to write yesterday.

Jet was doing fine, by all accounts. Better, even, by some. He was making money, for once, instead of losing it; he was able to keep a variety of food on the table instead of whatever cheap produce and instant crap he could scrounge. The Bebop and the Hammer Head were both in good shape, and he was feeling as hale and as hearty as he ever had. He was lucky, he told himself, again and again. He was better off.

But even with trumpets and saxophones blaring from every speaker this old space trawler had, the silence of the ship could not be drowned out. It was as if the Bebop missed the life and the noise that had once bounced off her walls as much as Jet couldn't admit that he did.

“Wouldn’t have figured you for the sentimental type,” Jet said, either to the ship or himself, while he sat at the helm with his feet on the console and an untouched glass of whiskey hanging forgotten in one hand. “One thing you can say for them, though, is they sure made things more exciting, didn’t they?”

Jet knew there would be no answer, but he couldn’t help leaving a gap for one, anyway, as he stared out the window into the vast infinity of the stars.

“Yeah,” he sighed back to the silence that answered him, undaunted, as usual, by his attempts to fill it. “Yeah, they sure did.”


End file.
